captaintsubasafandomcom-20200223-history
Kojiro Hyuga/Techniques
This is a list of notable techniques and special saves used by Kojiro Hyuga which have appeared in the Captain Tsubasa manga, the 1983 Original series, Captain Tsubasa J, Captain Tsubasa Road to 2002, the 2018 series, and various videogames spun off by the franchise series.__TOC__ Abilities and techniques Hyuga's physique is disproportionate to his body and he is right-footed, he has strong legs and loins, in order to face most players except those who are equal to him in shooting power or with greater body physique. Playstyle *'Chokusen Teki Dribble (Straight Line Dribble):' Instead of feints or artistic techniques, Hyuga uses rough power to break through all opponents in a straight line. This feat was part of his "Fierce Tiger" attitude, which is to be a warrior rather than a player during the whole soccer match. *'Matagi/Scissors feint': Hyuga moves his leg above the ball, to trick his personal marker into thinking he is moving the ball, while he is certainly notAs seen in Overseas Fierce Fights in calcio arc, chapter 8, p. 4-6.. *'Overhead Kick' **'Jumping Overhead' *'Tiger Pass' *'Tiger Tackle' *'Tiger Diving Head' Combination techniques *'Drive Tiger Twin Shoot' (w/ Tsubasa): A Power Twin Shoot with Tsubasa, with a greater rotation effect compared to the Tachibana twins or the Misaki-Tsubasa combi twin shoot. *'Eagle Raiju Shoot' (with Matsuyama) *'Korin Raiju Shoot:' (with Jito) Hyuga uses Jito's back to jump higher and get the ball in mid-air, then do the Raiju Shoot as soon as he land. *'Senko Raiju Shoot '(with Tsubasa and Misaki) *'Meiwa Combi' (with Wakashimazu) *'Toho Combi' (with Sawada) Their combi is the most powerful one just below the Misaki-Tsubasa combi. They were able not only to dribble many opponents but also Sawada helped Hyuga to jump using one of his foot to help him use the Tiger Overhead against Morisaki. * Twin Shot ** Toho Twin Shot (with Sawada) ** Jumping Volley Twin Shot (with Wakashimazu) Special shoots During the series, several special shoots were developed and created by Hyuga, in his dream to become Japan's and the World's top Ace Striker: *'Power Shoot:' Hyuga's most used shoot in the Kids' Dream arc, which was the same he used to challenge Wakabayashi in order to beat his S.G.G.K. ability. * Tiger Shot: After his training in Okinawa against the strong waves during a storm, Hyuga created the Tiger Shot, which is shot in a straight line of great power and speed, even able to get through the waves. **'Counter Tiger Shot': Used against Tsubasa Ozora in the Middle School Tournament Finals. **'Neo Tiger Shot:' As the Tiger Shot is inferior towards Schneider's Fire Shot, so Hyuga decided to train with coach Kira's black ball, a ball three times heavier than normal. With that, Hyuga managed to produce a shot that is even more powerful than the Tiger Shot. **'Tiger Overhead:' Used in assistance with Sawada. **'Jumping Tiger Volley' *'Wild Tiger Shot:' Since the Raiju Shoot puts a lot of strain to the legs, Hyuga create another powerful shoot, by training with much smaller balls (such as tennis balls) and try to focus on the center of the ball, making more power transmitted into it. **'Wild Jumping Tiger Volley': This shot has more power because Hyuga is focusing on kicking the center of the ballRoad to 2002 arc, ch. 24, p. 1-6. *'Raiju Shoot:' Hyuga's most powerful shoot, introduced in Battle of World Youth. Hyuga created this shoot during his training after getting expelled by coach Gamo, inspired by Maki's signature pitch, the Riser Ball. By hitting the ground with his leg before shooting and using that reaction to fire his shoot, he made the shoot going near the ground at first and then going up in front of the goalkeeper. The shoot can bring down a big tree, just like it's struck by lightning. It is later revealed that this is the last shoot that Roberto taught Tsubasa before the World Youth, which he named the Sky Wing Shoot. **'Jumping Raiju Shoot' * Handou shu soku jin ho (Reactive fast kick quick gun): He was able to mimick Shunko Sho's special technique. Games exclusive *'Lightning Tiger' (Captain Tsubasa 3, 4 and 5) *'Dragon Tiger' (Captain Tsubasa 4) *'Final Tiger' (Captain Tsubasa 5) *'Dragon Tiger Twin Shot' (With Hino, Captain Tsubasa Dream Team) *'Fire Tiger' (With Schneider, Captain Tsubasa Dream Team) Gallery |-|CT= Genzo vs Hyuga (CT).jpg|Hyuga vs. Genzo Hyuga and Tsubasa - Twin Shot.jpg|Twin Shot (U-13 Japan) Tiger_Shot_(CT).jpg|Breaking the Goal net Chokusen_teki_dribble_(CT).jpg|Chokusen teki dribble Hyuga Counter Tiger Shot.jpg|Counter Tiger Shot Tiger Tackle vs Drive Shoot.jpg|Tiger Tackle Tiger Overhead (CT).jpg|Tiger Overhead Hyuga Tiger Shot 2.jpg|Tiger Shot |-|Shin, Movies= Hyuga Neo Tiger Shot (SCT).jpg|Neo Tiger Shot (1989 OVA) Hernandez_vs_Neo_Tiger_Shot_(SCT).jpg|Neo Tiger Shot Vs Hernandez Toho Twin Overhead (SCT).jpg|Toho Twin Overhead Drive_Tiger_Twin_Shot_(SCT).jpg|Drive Tiger Twin Shot Twin Overhead (Movie 2).jpg|Twin Overhead (Movie 2) |-|J= Neo Tiger Shot vs Hernandez.jpg|Neo Tiger Shot Hyuga training (CTJ).jpg|Creating the Raiju Shot Raiju_Shot_(CTJ).jpg|Raiju Shot |-|2001= 08.jpg|Creating the Tiger Shot Tiger_Shoot.jpg|Tiger Shot novahabilidade.jpg|New ability adquired Neo Tiger Shot (2001).jpg|Neo Tiger Shot takeshiandkojiro.jpg|Toho Twin Shot |-|Illustrations= Hyuga - Japan Jr. Youth.jpg Drive Tiger Twin Shot.jpg|Drive Tiger Twin Shot All Japan Youth (DT).jpg|All Japan Youth |-|Manga= Hyuga Tiger Shot (Ch 61).jpg|Tiger Shot Hyuga Counter Tiger Shot (Ch 81).jpg|Tiger Shot Drive Tiger Twin Shoot.jpg|Drive Tiger Twin Shot Neo Tiger.jpg|Neo Tiger Shot Hyuga - Wild Tiger Shot.jpg|Wild Tiger Shot Raiju Shoot.jpg|Raiju Shot Hyuga and Wakashimazu - Twin Shot.jpg|Twin Shot (with Wakashimazu) Hyuga_and_Wakashimazu_-_Twin_Shot.jpg|Meiwa Combi (RS) Meiwa_Quartet_(RS).jpg|Meiwa Quartet (RS) See also * Tiger Shot * Twin Shot Notes Category:Techniques